


Trichophilia

by WarNux



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Comedy, Drama, M/M, Multi, Stupid Hair AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarNux/pseuds/WarNux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid Hair AU where Malik is a tattoo artist and gets a cool hairstyle, Altair puts piercings, Kadar works at a smoke store and Rauf at Starbucks. They all have cool hairstyles.</p><p>This fic was inspired by Enchanted's song "So Close". Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trichophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Recommendation: Read the fic Before You Catch Me to understand some references. Else, the basic info you'll need is the following:  
> •The story takes place in the contemporary era (planet Earth of the current year).  
> •The place the characters live in is called Republic Islands (fiction): A small zone in the middle of nothing at the sea formed by three islands: The Metropolitan State (the biggest Island and most developed), The Mercenary Tribe (the smallest Island and underdeveloped, populated by tribes) and The Fallen Capital (an island surrounded by mountains used as the Republic Islands biggest prison).

The Metropolitan State had its traditional dance festival in the central park. Kadar was so excited about it that he invited boyfriend (Rauf) to take him there. Malik wasn’t a dancing person, yet he didn’t have any option but going as well to make sure he’d be okay, considering he trusts Rauf enough but still can’t help his eldest instinct. Kadar wondered if he had someone to take to the dance, and to not be put in ridiculous he said yes. His nerves were getting him to despair that his long layered hair. He had to lead on his only option, so he took his phone and called Altair. He didn’t let a whole sigh go for Altair to suddenly respond, as if he knew Malik was going to call him that moment.

  
“Hey, sweet cheeks” responded Altair. “I got a new haircut. My head is almost bald with a cool Mohawk.”  
“Keep the vulgarities for yourself and invite me to that dance. My brother will go there and he expects me to have a partner for it” Malik demanded.  
“Uh…”  
“ _Uh_ what?”  
“Malik, as much as my heart burns with the intensity of thousand suns, I’ll have to reject your mercy invite.”  
“What!? That’s bullshit. Who else would go out with you?”  
“Well, someone invited me to it…I already said yes.”  
“And who is it? Is it your dear and lovely friend Maria?”  
“MALIK AL-SAYF, ARE YOU JEALOUS?”  
“NO, I’M NOT JEALOUS THAT YOU’RE GOING TO THE DANCE WITH YOUR SOUL FRIEND. I DON’T GIVE A FUCK BECAUSE I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO THAN GOING TO THE DANCE WITH YOU, WANKER. HAVE FUN WITH YOUR VIRGIN MARY AND DON’T DARE TO CALL ME BACK. BYE.”

  
He aggressively cut the call and threw his phone away that luckily fell on the bed, and so he let himself fall on it. He gave long breaths to calm his fury down until his brother entered the room.

  
“Hey, you okay?” He asked, already dressed for the event. “You almost left me deaf.”  
“Yeah, I am.” He responded, looking at the roof.  
“I’m ready to go. Rauf is here. Let’s go.”  
“I don’t want to go, to be honest.”

  
Kadar turned around and told Rauf to wait for him, then sat aside of his brother.

“What happened, cuddleslut?” He asked.  
“I was going to ask Altair out with me to the dance, and he invited that dirty whore.”  
“Eww, Maria is SO ugly and her cheap clothes bought at Walmart make her look so slutty cheap and poor” Kadar laughed so divine. “And did you see her hair? Gosh, she looks like a nun with that braid around her hair. I mean, GIRL, hair is supposed to look modern and not virgin-looking.”  
“She’s Catholic or Christian. I don’t remember.”  
“She should pray Jesus for a better fashion sense. Ugh.”  
“I hate her so much. Why Altair was so stupid to reject my invite for that horrible thing he calls _friend_. I even let my hair grow because he said he liked people with long hair and he changed me for that 1500-nun?”  
“Listen, I can take photos of her naked and animals and I make a photomontage with them and upload them to her Facebook.”  
“Don’t be stupid. She’ll report them and take them off.” Malik sighed. “I’m angrier than usual.”  
“Hey, why don’t you call your Trans ex-girlfriend so Altair shits inside? What was her name? Mary Red or something?”  
“We’re just shopping friends now, and is currently dating another girl. Anne Bonny…with her beauty and pretty flowered hair.”  
“Okay, bro. I’m not going to that dance with you in the house crying over a cheap and few class woman. And without Rauf, of course. So, take your pretty tuxedo and let’s go with my hairstylist. You know, the Italian dude Ezio.”  
“I’m not going to cut it all. It took so long to let it grow.”  
“Because he gave me this fabulous hairstyle.” He shrugged leading his bended fingers to his chest, giving a feminine laugh. “So get up, Rapunzel. We’ll make that cheap whore swallow her Channel imitation.”

Kadar pulled him up from his arms and took out his tuxedo and shoes, since Malik was already wearing a white shirt. Once Malik wore his pants and shoes, Kadar pulled him out and he saw Rauf with a small Mohawk waiting for them. He waved at Malik and he just got shocked at his hairstyle.

“What happened to you!?” Malik cried.  
“Uh, Kadar likes strong and…sexy men I think?” Rauf responded awkwardly.  
“Ezio did a miracle with my man, so he will do with you, especially.”

Malik sighed and he just let them lead him to the hairstylist.

Once they got there, Kadar pulled Malik into the “Auditore Bene’s Styles” place and called Ezio for a cut for his brother. He was busy cutting his dance partner’s hair Leonardo, so he told his older brother Federico to attend Malik. He had no idea how to stylize it, then Kadar to Federico to give him a hairstyle that will make Altair melt for him and so he started his process whilst Rauf and Kadar waited in the sofa.

  
Malik was really nervous because he didn’t like feeling the razor going around his head since he’d always let his hairstylist to use scissors instead.

“Hey, why you guys so fancy?” Asked Leonardo. “Are you going to the Metropolitan Festival?”  
“Madre mia,” said Ezio “I’m making mi amore look like the king of the dance!”  
“Ay, bambino mio, YOU are the king and I’ll be your queen.”  
“Bene!”

  
Malik was getting irritated for their weird and excited attitude more than the razor.

“Ignore them,” said Federico “my slutty brother likes to brag about his boyfriend.”  
“You’re going to the dance, I suppose.” Malik guessed.  
“I got many invites from women, and some men, but they were just not my type. What about you? Going with Altair?”  
“Uh…no, the idiot is going with someone else.”

Ezio jumped and placed his left hand on his hips.

“Fede, why don’t you invite Malik?” He asked.  
“Yes!” Leonardo jumped from the chair, ready for dance. “Malik has class and is a handsome man. You should totally go with him!”  
“Bene!”

Malik turned at them shocked.

“We don’t know each other!” Cried Malik, then pointed at Ezio “And you stop saying that word every after a sentence your dude says something!”  
“You don’t have to know each other to dance!” Said Leonardo “The music will lead you to love.”  
“And sex!” Exclaimed Ezio.  
“WHAT THE FUCK? I’M NOT HAVING SEX WITH A STRANGER…” Malik turned to Federico “…no offense.”

  
Federico finished with Malik’s haircut and took the blanket away from him, airing the small hairs on his body away with the hairdryer and a soft brush.

“Its fine” Assured Federico and turned Malik around, giving him a mirror so he could see the half of his head shaved with his long layered hair laid on his shoulders. “I should agree with the queer that you do have class, though.” He ran his fingers around Malik’s half shaved area till caressing his nape.” And a silky and soft hair.”

Malik blushed and shivered hard at his actions and words he had to thank him nervously and buried himself into the chair awkwardly. Everyone else in the saloon, except for Rauf, was expressing amazement at Malik by almost yelling. He was feeling really awkward that he face palmed and Federico just smiled at him.

“Why don’t we go to the dance?” Asked Federico.  
“You don’t have to go with me if you don’t want. Don’t pay attention to these idiots.” Said Malik.  
“Someone with good sense of fashion and class can’t miss a dance. Let’s make your crush shit inside for dating the Virgin.”

Malik startled.

“He’s not my crush! And how did you know about that?”

  
Federico took his phone out and showed the post Kadar updated about Altair cheating on Malik.

“He has a really bad taste for women” said Federico.

Malik got flabbergasted and turned at Kadar, who was kissing with Rauf and eventually broke the kiss by sending one to his brother along with a you’re welcome.  
Ezio and Leonardo started a scandal about the dance and Ezio ripped his current clothes off he was wearing his tuxedo under them and adjusted his tie. Federico took Malik’s hand and kissed the top of it as he left to the restroom to change his clothes. Malik remained flabbergasted and blushed with the hand he got kissed rigid and still arisen as he saw Federico leave. Kadar approached to his brother and hugged him in a sexual way to bother him about his new partner.

“Aw, cuddleslutty. You got a more fabulous man.” Said Kadar and gave a gentle slap on Malik’s cheek before going back to Rauf.  
“Yes…” Said Malik with his eyes wide open and a little smile.

The night fell on the Metropolitan State, meaning the festival gave its annual opening with its lights and fireworks. Ezio and Leonardo arrived to the entrance and threw money at the festival caretaker’s face (considering it was a free event) and started bragging about them being the King and Queen of it and just ran in. Kadar got in holding Rauf’s arm, Malik and Federico were the left ones in getting in, but Malik was way too embarrassed of getting in, so Federico tangled his arm with Malik’s and leaded him in.  
When they were all inside, they found some of their friends and acquaintances in a same table: Desmond with Shaun, Lucy with Rebecca and Clay with Daniel Cross. There was also Altair and Maria, which disgusted Malik when he saw them together in that table. They were all talking and laughing, except for Shaun whose humor was way too sarcastic for theirs. Malik was so annoyed that he asked Federico to sit somewhere far from them and he leaded him to one where there were four girls, among them Mary and Anne, who spotted Malik when approaching and called them to sit with them. Mary smiled when he saw Malik and stood up to salute him with their cheek kiss.

“It’s been a while, Malik” said Mary. “When was the last time we went shopping?”  
“A week ago, I think.” Malik chuckled and they hugged before he looked at her, wearing like a fancy man and keeping her long hair. “You look really good tonight, dear.”  
“Aw, thanks, baby. I bought them at our favourite shop: H&M. And that hairstyle suits you perfect, by the way.”

She invited them to sit with him and introduced Anne and the other girls, Aveline and Elise. All of them wearing beautiful and elegant dresses. Malik saluted at them and introduced Federico to them.

“You better take care of my best girl friend, Federico.” Mary gave a threaten smirk.  
“We’re not boyfriends.” Malik cleared. “He’s just making me company for the dance.”  
“I thought you’d come with Altair…” said Anne. “Wasn’t he your boyfriend?”  
“Pfft, of course not. But I asked that idiot to invite me and he rejected me for that trash he’s dating with.”  
“You relax, Malik,” Mary insisted “there are many cables here, he could accidentally electrocute.”

Mary and the other girls laughed evilly and so did Federico and Malik.

The music was played on and people stood up to the dance floor, including Malik’s group. Aveline got awkwardly invited by Connor (as she was waiting for) and Elise danced with Arno. Malik was having so much fun with Federico, considering he never liked dancing, especially for intense songs.  
Meanwhile in the other table, Shaun spotted Malik dancing with Federico and raised an eyebrow to break the fun everyone in the table was having.

“Who’s that guy dancing with Malik?”

Altair was drinking a beer until he smashed the bottle against the table and spitted the beer out to turn around and check on that gossip. When he looked at them, he huffed and turned back at the guys.

  
“What the fuck is my hairstylist’s brother doing with MY LOVE?” Asked Altair, furious.  
“Dude, you rejected him for your ex.” Desmond compared the situation. “Why are you so angry?”  
“I’m fucking angry because that jerk is taking advantage on him! And I was going to invite him first but Maria came first, and I couldn’t reject her”  
“Because your loved one isn’t worth enough as your bad fashioned low class ex’s petition.” Said Shaun.

Altair crossed his arms and glared at Federico. Maria gasped at Shaun’s comment and started arguing with him but Shaun had more class over her to beat her comments.

“Hey, dude,” called Clay “if you’re so mad why you don’t go there for him?”

Altair sighed.

“You’re right!” Exclaimed Altair “I’ll fuck that jerk up.”

Desmond and Clay encouraged him as he was walking unto them. All of the guys sat in the table looked at him going unto Malik and Federico by stopping their dance. Malik flabbergasted and Federico raised an eyebrow till he recognized it was Ezio’s homie.

“Malik,” called Altair “what are you doing with this snooty lasagna!?”  
“His name is Federico,” Malik responded “and he invited ME to the festival. Go back to your dear friend.”

Altair got flabbergasted and glared at Federico to grasp his arm and taking him away from Malik to have a serious talk with him.

“Tell me,” Began Altair “WHO do you think you are to take MY love away from me?”  
“Someone who doesn’t dump him for an ex-girlfriend” responded Federico.

Altair grasped Federico’s collar and pulled him near Altair’s body.

“You better get your stiff dick away of him or I’ll make you swallow it.”

Malik interrupted Altair from what he was doing and separated both of each other to face Altair.

“What the fuck is your problem, idiot!?” Asked Malik.  
“MY problem!?” Altair reacted. “You cut me off the phone and come here with this gangster!?”  
“Don’t victimize yourself because what you did wasn’t better!”  
“What did I do wrong? Accepting Maria’s invite? What did you want me to do? Reject her when she kindly invited me unlike you?”  
“YOU ARE THE ONE WHO ALWAYS HIT ON ME AND STILL ACCEPTED HER INSTEAD OF ME, WANKER.”  
“AND WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO? BEG YOU UNTIL YOU ACCEPTED WITHOUT CALLING ME INSULTING NAMES? YOU WOULDN’T HAVE ACCEPTED.”  
“YOU COULD HAVE ASKED ME BEFORE ASSUMING THIS SHIT INSTEAD.”  
Malik’s eyes started to fill with tears.  
“SURE. BECAUSE I’D BE HUMILLIATED AND REJECTED AS ALWAYS FOR WANTING TO ASK YOU OUT. AND NOW THAT I ACCEPTED MARIA’S REQUEST YOU EXPLODE. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?”  
“ _WHAT DO I EXPECT_!? THAT NEXT TIME YOU GET BALLS TO INVITE ME AND NOT DISCARDING ME FOR YOUR EX, MORRON!”

Everyone at the dance floor even stopped dancing to check the drama going on. Mary and Anne approached for Malik and so did Maria to ask Altair what was happening. Malik, already releasing his tears, felt disgusted for Maria’s presence decided to walk away from them. Altair intended to take him back but Mary interceded and pushed Altair away.

“Mind your own business, dyke.” Altair glared at Mary.

Mary raised her middle finger at his face.

“See this?” She threatened. “I’ll leave your dick like this and bury it into your rectus.”

Maria interceded in their argument.

“Don’t you dare to put a finger on him, butch.” She confronted Mary.  
Mary smirked with pity. “And what will you do, Maria la Del Barrio? Squirt your cheap fragrances out of your vagina on me? It’s too much effort to even pity you, dear.”

She and Anne walked away to Malik, leaving Maria flabbergasted and Altair looking down.

“Let’s go Altair.” Said Maria, taking his arm that was suddenly snatched away from her and he just walked away to smoke a cigarette alone.

Kadar and Rauf were kissing somewhere near the dance floor until Kadar noticed his brother crying and the girls comforting him, so he told Rauf to go with him to help him. When he arrived and saw him cry a lot he suddenly frowned.

“Was it Altair?” Kadar asked.

Malik sniffed and nodded as he leaned on Mary’s shoulder.

“Want me to disfigure his anus?”  
“Oh, let me help you with that.” Said Mary, and laughed evilly with Kadar.  
“It’s not worthy…” said Malik, wiping his tears away. “I feel it’s my fault as well…because I was supposed to be kind to him before I told him I liked him, but instead I just pushed him away…”  
“No, baby,” Mary kept caressing his head “he should really have considered you much before than that filthy whore. And get to know you better instead of breaking your heart like this.”

The music was stopped for an announcement of the music technician which consisted in asking people to invite someone who they haven’t invited to the festival and dance the waltz of “love”, so people started looking for new partners.

“Hey, want to dance with me, Malik?” Mary asked.

Malik sniffed and weakly smiled at her. “I don’t feel very well for a dance. You guys go have fun. I’ll be okay.”  
“Okay. If that asshole comes to bother you, we’ll make sure he goes home without his friend, if you know which one I mean.”

She patted Malik’s arm and stood up from the chair to ask Kadar out for the dance.

“Wanna dance, fashion gangster?” She asked him.

Kadar smirked at her waiting for Rauf’s approval. He let him go as long as he didn’t have much fun. Kadar gave him tender kiss and took Mary’s hand. Whilst Rauf asked Anne out, but before going to the dance floor, Rauf kneeled aside of Malik and whispered to him.

“Malik, I know you’re hurt, but if he does feel something for you, he’ll make the courage to come here to apologize and ask for your hand.” Rauf wiped Malik’s tears with his thumb. “If he does, don’t miss the chance and take his hand, okay?”  
Malik sniffed and hardly nodded to him. Rauf smiled at him and kissed his head.  
“Good luck. You deserve to have a good night.”

He walked away with Anne and walked away. Malik just sighed and took out his phone to look for Wi-Fi to keep his mind busy from all the drama. He looked at everyone dancing so nicely and some people feeling awkward. Like Rebecca teasing Shaun in their dance, Mary and Kadar were getting along very well who seemed to be planning something against Altair, and suddenly saw Federico dancing with Maria, which seemed weird for him. Later, Clay approached to Malik quickly and whistled at him.

“Hey, did Altair asked you out yet?”  
“No…?” Malik was confused at his question. “Why do you seem stressed?”  
“My boyfriend Dani ordered me to not approach anyone that seemed like asking out for him because he gets reeeaally jealous, so I’ll tell you this before he finds and castrates me. Desmond and I, me with my boyfriend’s permission of course, talked to Altair, and yes, he was an asshole for doing this to him although you dump him all the time like those Chinese cartoon characters that act like pricks but have feelings. You know, those Animu shits with deformed bodies. But anyways, we told Altair the asshole he was and that if he doesn’t get the balls to ask you out it’d only make him more of a shit head. And that your lesbian friend would fuck him up. So, if he does it, take the chance man, because proud asses like him are hard to convince the trash they are…”

Clay startled as he heard Daniel call out his name, so he wished Malik good luck and ran away, followed by Daniel all around the place.

Malik thought about what Rauf and Clay said, but he kept feeling hopeless about it, not just because he believed Altair’s ego was stronger than his fault but because he also felt he was guilty for the fact Altair decided to go out with Maria instead of him. Two songs already passed and he was still sitting in the same chair, looking at the void until he heard his name far away coming closer among all the noise and followed the sound of the voice calling his name till his eyes landed on Altair being in front of him. He remained speechless for a while as both stared at each other.

“You look beautiful with that hairstyle…” Said Altair.  
“Thanks…” He sighed and looked down.

There was an awkward silence between them until Malik was about to break it.

“Al-…” Malik got interrupted.  
“I’m sorry.” Said Altair, shutting Malik.  
“For what?”  
“For everything. For being annoying to you all the time instead of being polite in letting you know I love you. But seriously, it’s really hard to tell you when you explode all time. If you only told me what you felt I’d have dumped Maria even when she asked me out. Even if now you see me as an asshole, and your girl friends want to kill me, even if I have no excuse to feel hurt for seeing you dance with that dude, even if you hate more than before and forever, I…” He started sweating and getting nervous. “Know that I love you.”  
Altair’s confession seemed honest enough for Malik when he looked into his eyes and heard his words being tattooed on his brain. Malik sighed without taking his eyes away from him.

“Its okay if you don’t want to forgive me.” Altair said. “I just wanted you to know it in the correct way.”

Malik looked down and sighed again.

“I also apologize for always having a short temperament and never giving you the chance to be your real self with me.” He said as he looked down. “I should have told you that the first time you came to my tattoos place.”  
“We’re both loser.”  
Malik laughed softly and agreed with him. He glanced back at him suddenly noticing Rauf was looking at him from the dance floor and beckoned him to ask Altair out since he noticed they were talking polite and calm. Malik nodded back at Rauf and looked back at Altair until he interrupted him again.  
“Malik…”  
“Yes?”

Altair raised his hand to Malik.

“Would you dance this song with me?”

Malik opened his eyes wide as he remained flabbergasted for his request and stared at his hand for a while slowly leading his to land it on Altair’s palm. Altair pulled him up gently to lead him to the dance floor. Malik looked at Altair as he put his left hand on his shoulder and Altair’s on Malik’s hip.  
The third song was played: [_“Aquí”_ by Roberto Velazquez Martinez](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQnmExBr2TI). Both of them let the music lead their own steps by its tempo without taking their eyes away from each other. The beginning of the song felt so tender for them they started showing it to the other by getting closer and caressing with the hands that weren’t tangled. As the song was getting intense, their footsteps became longer and faster, eventually Altair twirling Malik fast and pulling him back close to him. The Spanish lyrics made both feel romantic since it’s a very expressive language and they found it lovely. When the song reached its chorus, Altair started singing a verse from the song since he knew a bit of Spanish, but mostly because he liked that song a lot in Latin Spanish version. After he sang the verse Y este sueño también no separó (“Now you’re beside me and look how far we’ve come” in original lyrics, “And this dream also drifted us apart” in literal translation), Altair pulled Malik against his body, giving him access to his neck and a good pose for him to hug. Malik let his breath out on Altair’s neck as he caressed his shoulders gently and noticed how Maria and Federico were staring at them. When the instrumental part of the song started, the light was bathing them two among everyone else who were seeing them dance. That part was intensely romantic they started giving longer and faster but gentle moves than before. Altair twirled Malik fast and caught him into hugs as they kept moving so delicate, meanwhile Mary and Kadar were looking after Malik. When the song was calming down for it bridge, they were so close to kiss until Altair broke the attempt when he spotted Maria putting a hand on his shoulder, and Federico waiting for Malik.

“Would you mind?” She asked politely.

Malik looked at them so sad he slowly released Altair as both looked upset at each other.

“Sure…” Malik responded weakly.  
“Thanks.” Said Maria as he took Altair from his arm, and he looked back at Malik being taken by Federico until their sights were taken away from them.  
Federico held Malik close to him so he could finally dance a romantic song with him. Malik just kept looking down and moving as Federico leaded him without feeling it. Federico hugged him and gently kissed his neck.

“I’m seriously considering in making you mine, Malik.”  
Malik frowned as he heard him say such thing and looked at Maria so close from Altair leading her lips unto his. He couldn’t look at them in the act and just pushed Federico away to walk far from everyone so he could stay somewhere alone. He sat at the edge of the balcony, looking at the night sea’s lights and buried his face into his hands, releasing all the tears he was keeping when he got separated of his loved one. He let his nose uncovered so he could breath and let his crying out in a way no one could hear him. He saw a meteor shower in the sky as he wiped his tears away, thinking for a moment making a silly wish to the stars would actually work and he just kept sniffing and swallowing all the pain. He took a deep breath as he saw the falling stars when suddenly felt a hand land on his shoulder. He didn’t even startle because as he turned around he gave a bright smile.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is free interpretation for you!! Thanks for reading this draft! Hope you liked it! <3  
> And sorry for my bad writting!
> 
> What ending did you give to it?


End file.
